


Bellwether

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil just needed to hear Clint’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellwether

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/5/13 - Bellwether

_To listen to new messages, press one._

BEEP

_You would have loved it. He told Nat that Fury wasn’t the bellwether he tries to show the world. That he’s just a sheep leading sheep. That the pasture is created by someone else and Fury’s just leading us around like sheep. Honestly, I think it would have been a stronger argument if he hadn’t used the word sheep so much. But I’m still shocked that Nat didn’t choke him out on the spot._

Sometimes Clint just needed to talk. Sometimes Phil just needed to hear Clint’s voice.

_To repeat message-_

BEEP


End file.
